FanFic
by Szy
Summary: Kurama wakes up after being asleep for a month and findes himself in this strange house with this strange woman. What has happened before this is a mystery to Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Kurama awoke from his seemingly endless slumber. His eyes tried to adjust to the brightly lit room. "Where am I?" he croaked in a voice that even he had trouble recognizing. He tried to sit up but fell back due to the excruciating pain. "I guess I am still alive because it hurts that hurt," Kurama said sounding a little more like himself. He then heard quiet footsteps coming down the hallway leading to the room he was in. He lay perfectly still, hoping that the person would keep moving past the door. Well to his disappointment, they stopped right at his door and came in. He then heard a voice, bright and clean with a hint of concern. "O Kurama! You are awake! I am so glad. I was starting to worry." She went over to a bowl filled with iced water. She picked up a towel from it and put it on Kurama's forehead. The cold from the rag sent a chill down Kurama's back. He looked at the woman in her eyes. She seemed to be about the same age as Kurama. Her deep blue eyes were warm and comforting. Her semi-long golden hair framed her porcelain-like face. Her striking smile could probably make even the cold Hiei at least utter a grin. "Right! Your friends wanted me to tell them when you woke up!" she said brightly. She got up to leave when she heard Kurama speak. "Miss could you please tell me your name?" Kurama spoke softly. "O of course! How rude of me. My name is Serain," she said sweetly. She quickly left after one last glance at Kurama. "Serain," Kurama said to himself. "What a beautiful name." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
He later heard footsteps of the gang coming down the hall. They burst in the bedroom door. "Hey Kurama! I hope you are feeling better," Yusuke said. "What happened?" Kurama questioned. Yusuke put on a concerned face. "You mean you don't remember?". "No." Kuwabara turned to Serain. "Why doesn't he remember?" "O I forgot to tell you. Kurama has lost his memory. He should have it back soon." "O." Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison. "But you know Kurama is still not very well. You should probably leave and let Kurama go back to sleep." Hiei silently got up from his perch on the windowsill and walked out of the door without a word. "What's with him?" Yusuke inquired. "He was most likely very worried. I mean Kurama being his best friend and all. Or it could have just been that he was bored." The group burst into laughter. Kurama thought for a minute about what she just said. How had she known that him and Hiei were best friends? O well. One of the gang members must have told her. He went over the facts once more in his head then went back to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I'm really glad that Kurama is feeling better." Serain's voice rang out. "I was worried that he would never come to." "Kurama is tough. He would never let something like that kill him." Yusuke bragged. Serain gazed over to where Hiei was lounging. He was stretched out on the leather love seat in the living room. She knew he was relived even though he didn't show it. She smiled to herself. So he wasn't as cold and heartless as he wanted people to believe. Just then the doorbell rang. Serain gracefully walked over to answer it. When she opened the door a bright face jumped out at her. "Hi! My name is Boaton. You must be Serain. It's wonderful to finely meet you!!" This girl Boaton was tall and slender with mid length blue hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail. Her slightly violet eyes were wide and excited. Serain was taken aback by how hyper and outgoing Boaton was. "Hi Boaton, won't you please come in." "Thank you. O I almost forgot. This is Kayko, Yukina, and Shuzuru." Boaton pointed to the three girls behind her. One girl was medium high with short brown hair that shimmered in the light. This appeared to be the one that Yusuke talked about. The one that looked quite shy, it seems that was called Yukina, was a beautiful girl that had a very petite look to her. She had aqua colored hair was a little longer then Boaton's and was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She also had semi-long side locks like Kurama. Her auburn eyes darted around her as her nervousness grew. The last one apparently called Shuzuru appeared to be older then the rest. Her strait ginger hair scarcely touched to tip of her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes were weary and kind of sad. All of the girls walked into the minute house 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Yukina!!!" Kuwabara rushed to Yukina's side. "O Yukina! How I have missed you." Hiei glared at Kuwabara from his resting place. "Hey Kayko" Yusuke said casually. Kayko strutted up to him and promptly slapped him across the face. "Owwww What did I do to deserve that?????" Yusuke groaned. "You stood me up at the movies again you jerk!!!" Kayko shrieked. "Crap" Yusuke said under his breath. "Nice going Yusuke." Kuwabara teased. "Shut up" Shuzuru sat down in the comfy chair matching the loveseat. "So where's the guest of honor?" Shuzuru questioned. "Ya I've been wondering too." Boaton added. "You mean Kurama? He's still sleeping." Serain's quiet voice ended the argument between the pissed of Kayko and the guilty Yusuke. "O man, you mean he's still not well???" Kayko's tone of voice seemed to be quite concerned. "No but he is recovering quickly. He should be right as rain by Monday I presume." Serain said hopefully. Kayko let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear" Boaton said in a more peppy voice. "Hey Yukina, can you use you're healing powers on Kurama?" "Sorry Kuwabara, my powers don't work on other demons." "That's too bad.". "Hey is anyone hungry?" Serain asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. "O ya I'm starving!!!!!" You're always hungry Kuwabara." "So?" The bickering duo walked into the kitchen. The girls walked into the kitchen laughing over some inside joke. Hiei, who had been watching Yukina out of the corner of his eye, started into the bright kitchen to follow his secret sister. Serain looked once more at Kurama's door then walked into the kitchen to play good hostess. She really did hope that Kurama got better soon for his sake and hers. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Kurama started to awake on the bright Monday morning. He felt crisp and refreshed. He sat up in the full sized bed and surprisingly felt no pain. He vaguely remembered the morning he first woke up in this strange place. He remembered feeling a lot of soreness and seeing the guys. Then he remembered that lady the one so beautiful and sweet, Serain. His mouth moved over every syllable as though it was some precious candy that had to be savored. He heard someone coming down the hallway. The footsteps were light and pretty close together. It had to be Serain. How did she always know when he was awake? Serain entered the room; a bright smile was on her beautiful face. "Just as I predicted." She said to herself. "I bet you're feeling a lot better Kurama. You're not in any pain are you?" "No I'm great. In fact I feel almost 100% better." Serain smiled once more. "That is good to know. You must be hungry. You have been sleeping for about a month." "A month! I was out longer that I thought. But now that I think about it, I am a little hungry." "Perfect! I will be right back with some food." Serain glided out of the room. "Thank you," Kurama called to her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
A few minuets later he heard someone else coming down the hall. Boaton rushed in. "Hey Kurama, I heard that you were feeling better. That's wonderful news!" Kayko and Yukina appeared a second later. "Hi Kurama," Yukina said shyly. "So you're feeling better, right?" Kayko asked hopefully. "Yes, I am thanks to Serain's care," Kurama responded. Just then Serain came through the door balancing several trays with many different soups on them. "O my god, Serain! Here let me help you." Boaton rushed over to her side and just as she reached her, Serain tripped. Kurama was there in an instant. He caught Serain and the four trays balancing them on top of each other in one hand. "We wouldn't want any of this great soup on your beautiful kimono." Each of the girls rushed over and took a tray leaving Kurama with one. "Why do you have so many?" Kurama questioned. Serain blushed a bright pink sending color to her face. "I didn't know what kind you liked." Kurama smiled. "I can't believe you can walk fine after being asleep so long," Serain said in a very surprised voice. "I didn't think I could either but when I saw you fall I knew I had to take that chance." Serain blushed a little brighter. "I tend to be quite a klutz." Kurama just noticed that he was still holding her. He quickly put her down. "Sorry." Kayko glanced at Boaton. "I think we will just leave you two alone for a little," Boaton rang out. "Bye Kurama, Serain," Yukina said as she was pulled out of the room. "So ya hungry?" Serain said after a while. Kurama smiled. 


End file.
